Adding information to video (a moving image) or an image (a still image) is easily realized by drawing a two-dimensional code in the image.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-159569, a two-dimensional barcode is displayed on a television monitor during a television shopping program, a television commercial, and the like. When a portable terminal reads out the two-dimensional barcode, the portable terminal acquires a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for ordering products and services and accesses the server of the vendor of the teleshopping system. Then, after exchanges between the server and the portable terminal, the order details are confirmed.
Publications of Japanese Patents No. 3706385 and No. 3771252 disclose dot patterns as two-dimensional codes which can be superimposediy printed on images.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2007-36833 discloses a method of embedding a digital watermark in one frame of video.
Publication of Japanese Patent No. 4478992 discloses an influence that pixel information embedded in one frame of video as an index is affected by irreversible compression.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-159569
Patent Literature 2: Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3706385
Patent Literature 3: Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3771252
Patent Literature 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-36833
Patent Literature 5: Publication of Japanese Patent No. 4478992